The Demarchy
The Demarchy (Demarchy) is a country in NC led by Rache Glock. The Demarchy is a country mainly in North Africa, with the Sinai Peninsula forming a land bridge in Southwest Asia. Egypt is thus a transcontinental country, and a major power in Africa, the Mediterranean Basin, the Middle East and the Muslim world as well as Internationally. It is the 2nd largest country in the world with the 3rd highest population as well as one of the largest economies. It borders the DRC, the republic of Congo and the gear to the south, the mediterannean sea to the north, the atlantic ocean to the west, the red sea to the east and Israel and the gaza strip to the north east. Through the 21st and 22nd century it expanded from beyond egypt through a mix of annexation and conquest. Towards the end of the 20th century it acquired nuclear weapons but later gave them up. Due in part to it's abundant natural resources, geostrategic positioning, high population, strong and advanced military as well as its high gdp it is most definately a superpower. History The Demarchy was formed in 1952 and originally consisted solely of Egypt. A revolution overthrew the previous monarchy and installed the republic. Immediately after gaining power the republic nationalized the Suez canal in a bid to lower british dominance in the area. The Demarchy joined NATO in the 1960's and became one of the first arab nations to establish cordial relations with Israel. The Demarchy transformed from another in a third world country into a first world country thanks to revolutionary economic programs starting in the 50's. During the 60's the Demarchist government formed RMG which would become one of the leading defense and aviation companies in the world. The Demarchy expanded when it annexed North Sudan, Libya, algeria, tunisia, morocco, western sahara and conquered the USN/CCA in a short bloody war. Geography Climate The Demarchy is the 2nd largest country in the world and as such possesses an extremely varied climate ranging from the Naridian (former sahara) desert to tropical rainforest and grasslands. The Nile flows through the Demarchy and is the water source of around 200 million people. Recently the climate of the Northern most parts of the Demarchy has become less arid due to a number of programs that are slowly turning the Demarchy green. This has included the growth of plants designed to thrive in the desert, weather control and man made lakes. Jedah Al Bahaar The nation's capital, Jedah Al Bahaar is based around the Qattara Depression. Which was turned into an artifical sea by the Demarchist government and Demarchist investors in the 2080's and 90's. Despite its young age, it's the largest city in the Demarcy and one of the largest in the world with only New york and some indian cities beating it. Administrative Divisions Due to a large part of the Demarchy being conquered part of the assimilation process was the elimination of former countries acting as administrative divisions and replaced with divisions each representing 500,000 Demarchists. Each one of these districts then elects a member of parliament who represents that particular "tuxim" as a division is called in the Demarchy. These districts are reorganised to take into account extra population every census. Mars Mars is the largest colony of any nation and it is estimated around 100 milion Demarchist live there. The largest settlement on Mars is the Valley of the kings,the largest trench on mars, the Ma'adim Vallis had a massive structure built over it. An atmosphere was then pumped into this structure and work began on turning it into a habitable area. Recyclers keep the atmosphere free of toxins. Greenhouses provide oxygen and food. Animals are grown and killed for meat and other animal products. Fusions plants and hydroelectricity provide power. An artificial day night cycle is built in. Water is pumped from the poles to the Demarchist capital on Mars as well as pumped from deep stores underground. The structure has numerous safeguards and is near impervious to attack. This city is totally sufficient from earth. This project consumed an estimated 3T in its construction and was built almost entirely from Martian made materials. It will be able to house around 800 million people. Politics The Demarchy is a parliamentary republic with MP's elected every 4 years. These MP's then elect a prime minister who forms an essential part of the Demarchist political machine. The Demarchy has an extremely low rate of corruption due to exceptionally harsh penalties on it. This has been one of the reasons for the Demarchy's success. Foreign relations Egypt's foreign policy is supported by its population size, historical events, military strength, diplomatic expertise and a strategic geographical position. It has extensive political influence globally. Jedah Al Bahaar has been a crossroads of regional commerce and culture for decades and cairo has been one for centuries, and its intellectual and Islamic institutions are at the center of the region's social and cultural development. It's major allies include the Central Republic, Holy Empire of Avalon, Finland and the USK . It has been involved in numerous global conflicts around the world being NATO aligned in the first cold war and axis aligned in the second cold war. It has had extremely poor relations with the GEAR, Australia and the European Republic. It has an extremely competent intelligence agency. Military The Demarchist military is one of the largest, most advanced and most powerful militaries on the planet. The Demarchy is one of the world leaders in military technology with its specialisation being in armour and other ground technologies and cyberwarfare. Economy The Demarchy is one of the world's largest economies and is a major centre of commerce due in part to it's geostrategic position. The Demarchist economy is a mixed capitalist economy fuelled by a high population, abundant resources, well developed infrastructure, low corruption, a well educated and highly trained population and high productivity. The Demarchy has massive reserves of currency including the Egyptian pound, the american dollar, the euro, the yen and the rupee. Major sectors of the Demarchy's economy are manufacturing, aviation, financial services, retail, services, hydrocarbons, defense, electrical engineering and IT and research. The Demarchy is the developer of the most commonly used and most efficient artifical hydrocarbon which it holds a patent on. As such it has a massive hydrocarbon and plastics industry. It is also responsible for the silicon extraction technique again which it has patented. This combined with the massive amounts of sand in the Demarchy have given it a massive electronic industry. Taxes are moderate in the Demarchy but free healthcare among other social services are provided. Demarchist citizens have one of the highest life expectancies and quality of life ratings in the world. Inflation in the Demarchy is extremely low, being below 1% most years. The Demarchist government owns a large amount of property in the Demarchy and invests heavily in corporations there. The most famous of the Demarchist corporations is RMG , a massive congolomerate that is the largest defense company in the world. The Demarchy is almost entirely self-sufficient due to it's sheer scale and natural resources. It is one of the world's largest exporters of goods and for its size imports relatively little. The Central republic, USK, India, Canada and Finland are all major trade partners. The Demarchy possesses no significant debt due to being extremely careful with its economy. Energy The Demarchy is the 2nd largest producer of energy and the 5th largest consumer of it. This is part due to a large number of fusion plants, the maintenance of a massive solar power facility in the western sahara and the burning of artificial hydrocarbons. The Demarchy also continues to export coal from deposits found in the Naridian desert. It is estimated these deposits will last for around 500-750 years at current extraction rates. Transport The Demarchy has an extensive road network. It has a large high speed rail network including tunnels that connect Morocco with Gibraltar. The Jedah al bahaar airport in Jedah al bahaar and cairo international are among the busiest airports in world and the busiest in the southern hemisphere and africa in general. The flag carrier of the Demarchy is Demarchist airlines which flys to almost every country in the world. Demographics By 2150, there are well over 1.5 billion Demarchists living in the Demarchy and around 100 million illegal immigrants. Average life expectancy in the Demarchy is over 105 due to a well developed healthcare system and a well informed public. Around 60% of Demarchists live within 200km of the coastline. This is due to the much cooler and hospitable climate. Immigration Due to the Demarchy being prosperous it has a high immigration and low emigration. It also receives a large number of refugees fleeing from the wars in Africa. The Demarchy has very lax immigration laws to make sure as many people as possible immigrate legally rather than become illegal immigrants. Unfortunately there are still many illegal immigrants. Religion 40% of Demarchists are practising Muslims with another 30% christians. The last 30% are either athesists or other religions. The Demarchy is one of the few countries in the Arab world tolerant of other religions. There is also a fairly large jewish community living in the Demarchy due to religious tolerance, close relations with israel and prosperity. Language Arabic and English are both official languages of the Demarchy with French also being spoken by a large minority of the population. National identity is a binding influence in the Demarchy compared to race. Critics of the government have claimed that National pride is indoctrinated from an extremely early age into school children. The Demarchy features fairly relaxed immigration laws. Culture Demarchist and Egyptian culture has over six thousand years of recorded history. Egypt was one of the first true civilizations and maintained a level of stability not seen for milennia. After the Pharaonic era, Egypt itself came under the influence of Hellenism, Christianity, and Islamic culture. Today, many aspects of Egypt's ancient culture exist in interaction with newer elements, including the influence of modern Western culture, itself with roots in ancient Egypt. The Demarchy's capital city, Jedah Al baahar, is Africa's largest city and is renowned as a center of learning, culture and commerce. Cairo is the 2nd largest city in africa and has been a centre of learning, commerce and culture for millenia. Egypt has the highest number of Nobel Laureates in Africa and the Arab World. Egypt is a major cultural trend setter in Africa, Europe and the arab world and contemporary culture is heavily influenced by Naridian themes. Arts and Architecture The Egyptians were one of the first major civilizations to codify design elements in art and architecture. The wall paintings done in the service of the Pharaohs followed a rigid code of visual rules and meanings. Egyptian civilization is renowned for its colossal pyramids, temples and monumental tombs. Well-known examples are the Pyramid of Djoserdesigned by ancient architect and engineer Imhotep, the Sphinx, and the temple of Abu Simbel. Recently there has been a revival of ancient egyptian architecture, for instance the parliament building in Jedah Al baahar borrows heavily from the style of the ancients. Media The NAR possesses a well developed media, due in part to the amount of freedom of speech in the NAR. There are no government run media companies. Naridian television and films are among the most popular in the Arab world and Africa. Literature Literature is an essential part of the culture of the NAR, with naridian styles being a trend-setter in the arab and african worlds. Science fiction is a popular topic as well as mystery novels. The NAR is also a major producer of scientific works. Music Music in the NAR is a mix of european, arabic, traditional egyptian and traditional african. Recently there has been a revival of classical music with many naridian composers joining the ranks of Bach, beethoven and other famous composers. Food Food in the NAR is a mix of european and traditional egyptian food with Koshari - a mixture of rice, lentils, and macaroni - being the national dish. In addition, Ful Medames(mashed fava beans) is one of the most popular dishes. Fava bean is also used in making falafel (also known as "ta`meyya"), which originated in Egypt and spread to other parts of the Middle East. Sports Football (or soccer as north americans refer to it) is the national sport of the NAR with tennis, handball and squash also being popular sports. Technology The NAR is a world leader in both civilian and military technology due in part to a well developed and well funded education system. Grants are freely available to researchers working on what are deemed "worthwhile" projects. The government is responsible for funding much of the research done. Military Railgun shielding Civilian Weather control The NAR was the first nation in the current NC to create weather control. The earliest versions were able to control the weather in the area the size of Poland. Three were built in the Naridian desert before the NAR began co-operating with the central republic on Weather Control. These early versions were a pillar of the naridian plan to turn north africa green. Artificial hydrocarbons The NAR developed a cheap, useful artificial hydrocarbon in the 2040's. It then patented the formula and the process to create it. Asides from artificial hydrocarbon plants in the NAR, there are 6 in India built under Naridian supervision. This has given the NAR almost a complete monopoly on plastic manufacturing. Silicon extraction During the 2080's, a naridian scientist finally developed a use for the NAR's vast amounts of sand. Using another process patented now by the NAR, they were able to extract the useful minerals from the sand via vast trawlers. This gave a massive boost to any industries in the nar that used silicon FTL travel After the Saudi's the NAR was the first to develop a working ftl drive. The NAR version was slightly slower but far cheaper and far easier to build. Later versions were faster than later saudi versions but still easier to build and cheaper. Exo-solar colonization The NAR was one of the first to set up a colony not on Earth or the moon. It has the largest non-terran population of any nation due to owning Mars and developing an advanced exo-solar kit. Category:Player Nations Category:African Nations Category:European Nations Category:North American Nations Category:Glock Category:Former Nations